


Just A Little Longer (Sam Winchester x Reader)

by deanwanddamons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Sam Winchester Angst, supernatural fanfiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanwanddamons/pseuds/deanwanddamons
Summary: This was written for a challenge on Tumblr where I was given a random song and had to write a drabble of 100 words or less. The song is was Just A Little Longer by Shy Martin. Here is the result.
Relationships: Sam Winchester - Relationship, female reader - Relationship





	Just A Little Longer (Sam Winchester x Reader)

Sam knew their relationship was over. Her eyes had turned from blue to grey as they always did when she was sad. 

“I can’t do this anymore Sam. Everytime you go out on a hunt, I never know if you will be coming back. It breaks my heart.”

“If you walk out now, you know that we are over?” he told her. She nodded, a single tear falling down her cheek. 

“Can’t we keep holding on? Just a little longer?” The younger Winchester pleaded. 

“I’m sorry, Sam.” she said the heavy iron door of the bunker slamming behind her.


End file.
